Anubis Sellon Rafe and Paige becoming parents
by mangafa
Summary: Sellon and Paige are both pregnant and to Rafe's surprise is that Queen fabia is also pregnant. Anubis x Sellon and Rafe x Paige.
1. Chapter 1

Several months later Sellon and Paige were pregnant as Paige and Rafe wanted to have kids of their own just like Anubias and Sellon.

Both Rafe and Anubias were happy that their wifes are pregnant.

At Anubias and Sellon's Layer.

''Sellon that's such great news that you are pregnant.''Anubias said as Sellon blushed at him,''I hope our child will become like you dear.''Sellon replied and they both hugged each other. Anubias then kissed Sellon on her cheek as he was so glad that they both will soon become parents.

Meanwhile in Neathia...

Rafe walked through the castle as he was thinking how their children will look like,

''Wolfurio what do you think our children would look like,if they are born?''Rafe asked and Wolfurio looked at Rafe.''Maybe two neathian kids or maybe gundalians but perhaps also being hybrids and I guess it also can turn out to be a gundalian boy and a neathian hybrid daughter.''Wolfurio answered. Then both Rafe and Wolfurio heard Ren's voice in the throne room. ''Fabia my dear are you alright?''Ren said. Then he heard Queen Fabia's voice,''Well I am pregnant after all,and I hope that our child wil be a handsome boy just like you dear.''Queen Fabia answered.

Rafe and Wolfurio cant believe what they just heard,''Dear? this cant be,since when did Queen Fabia married Ren?''Rafe thought even Wolfurio was speechless. ''Wow I never thought that Queen Fabia loved Ren so much.''Wolfurio said to himself.

After hearing this Rafe decided to go home and to tell this to his wife Paige as he then left the neathian castle.

While making his way home he couldnt stop think about this,''Wait till I tell my dear Paige about Queen Fabia,and commander Ren are also married and becoming parents as well.''Rafe thought.

At their home Paige was waiting for Rafe as he then came back home from his duties and he greeted her. ''How was it going my dear Paige?''Rafe asked while giving her a kiss on her cheek. Paige smiled at her husband,''I am fine dear, and how was it on your work?''Paige answered as she also kissed him on his cheek.

''Well it everything went good and guess what I heard today.''Rafe said and Paige looked at him,''Then what did you heard then Dear?''Paige asked. ''I heard that Queen fabia is married to commander Ren,and now they are also becoming parents as well.''Rafe answered. Paige was surprised to hear that,''I didnt know that Queen Fabia,and Commander Ren are married and that will mean that Ren is now king of Neathia.''Paige said.

Boulderon and Wolfurio laughed,''Hahaha then they are the third neathian gundalian couple,after Anubias and Sellon but it sounds kinda weird now that Ren is the first gundalian king of Neathia!''Both Boulderon and Wolfurio replied.

Even Rafe and Paige laughed about it.

''That sounds wonderfull that they also going to have a child,and maybe their child could become friends with our children.''Paige said and they hugged each other.

In Gundalia...

Anubias was thinking about their child,''I cant wait to become a father of our child,and I hope it will also be a healthy child.''Anubias thought as he looked at his sleeping wife with her hand on her stomach.

Anubias then sat next to his pregnant wife and kissed her on her cheek as Sellon smiled in her sleep. Anubias took Sellon in his arms and he brought her to their bedroom as he then laid her down on their bed. ''Good night my dear Sellon.''Anubias said and he too went to sleep.

End of chaptor one.

Next chaptor will be Anubias is taking care of Sellon.


	2. Chapter 2

Anubias and Sellon went to the doctor to make a ultrasound. The doctor called them in. ''Come in.''The Doctor said and both Anubias and Sellon entered the vroom were the doctor was waiting for them. ''Mrs Sellon you can lay down.''The Doctor told. Sellon then laid on the table as the doctor then started to scan her stomach. Anubias was very nervous as he looked at the monitor,''Please let it be a gundalian boy.''Anubias thought. Even Sellon and the doctor looked closer at the monitor as they could see something on the screen. ''Mrs Sellon and Mr Anubias it turns out to be a gundalian boy.''The Doctor said. Both Sellon and Anubias were glad to hear that. Anubias then hugged his wife.''Oh Sellon that is such good news.''Anubias said as he kissed her on the cheek.

Then they both left the hospital as Anubias was holding Sellon's hand and he smiled at his wife. Sellon also smiled at her husband. ''Anubias dear I am so relieved about this good news.''Sellon said. Anubias nodded,''Sellon my sweetheart you better take a rest from now on till 4 months.''Anubias replied. Sellon knows that she must rest after all she is 5 months pregnant.

Anubias and Sellon then went back to their layer as Sellon then sat down on the couch as she placed her hand on her stomach and she gently rubbed it. Anubias sat next to her. Sellon then looked at her husband,''Dear do you have already thought a name for our son?''Sellon asked. Anubias smiled,''Yes Sellon my love,I have decided to name our son Verodias.''Anubias answered.

''Verodias it sounds like a great name for our son.''Sellon said while rubbing her stomach and Anubias also placed a arm around her and kissed her on the lips. Sellon also kissed her husband back. Then a minute they broke the kiss,''Today I will take good care of you my dear Sellon.''Anubias replied. ''Thanks Dear.''Sellon said.

Then Anubias stood up from the couch and he went to the kitchen to cook for Sellon. Sellon was so glad that Anubias wants to take care of her.

Sellon then looked at her stomach again and smiled,''I cant wait till our baby is born.''Sellon thought.

End of chaptor 2

to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

4 months passed as Anubias quickly brought Sellon to the hospital.

And he has to wait in the waiting room as he heard Sellon was in pain.''Waaaarghhhh!'' Sellon pushed so hard she could.

The doctor looked below her legs.''Push miss Sellon I can already see a tuft of hair.''The doctor said. Sellon then nodded at the doctor and she pushed one more time. ''Aarghhhh!''

As Sellon pushed as then finally her child was born and the baby's cry was heard. ''Waaaargh!'' The baby cried and the doctor wrapped the baby in a white towel. The doctor handed her the newborn baby boy to her.''Congratulations miss Sellon,and the child is healthy and well.''Sellon then took her child in her arms. Then the doctor went into the waiting room as he walked up to Anubias.

Anubias looked at the doctor as he saw that the doctor was smiling at him,''Mr Anubias you now may see your wife and son.''The doctor said.

Anubias then nodded and he went into the room,and he could hear a baby crying indeed. ''Waarghhh!''

''There there my little Verodias dont cry everything is alright now.''Sellon cradled her little newborn son. As Anubias saw his wife and his newborn son he started to have tears of joy. Anubias went up to her bedside as Sellon turned around and she saw her husband Anubias hugging her.

Sellon also hugged Anubias back and she kissed him on his cheek,''Anubias dear look our little son sure almost resembles you.''Sellon showed Anubias their child. ''Yes he is really a handsome little baby boy,and he has black hair just like his mother.''Anubias said.

Both Anubias and Sellon looked at their little newborn son as little Verodias was sleeping in his mother's arms. Then both Anubias and Sellon then hugged their little son.


	4. Chapter 4

In Neathia were four baby's born as Rafe and Ren went inside the room to see their wife's as both Paige and Queen Fabia had two children. Paige and Queen Fabia smiled at their husbands. ''Om my dear Fabia they are adorable.''King Ren hugged his wife and he took a closer look at his newborn son and daughter. The little boy almost resembles him and he has white grey hair with blue high lights,and the little girl was a gundalian-neathian hybrid. She had pink skin like Fabia and she has green eyes.

''Would you like to name them?''Queen Fabia asked and King Ren smiled at his wife. ''I will name them Ryo and Rena.''King Ren answered,and Queen Fabia liked those names. She then looked back at her little newborn children. ''Thats two great names for them.'' Even Rafe and Paige had names for their son and daughter. ''And our children will be called Rai and Para.''Rafe said. Paige agreed with Rafe and she smiled at him. ''Rai is really a awsome name for our son and good choice Rafe dear.''Paige answered. Then Rafe held his little daughter in the arms and he hugged the little girl which it was a neathian girl like him. Rafe couldnt stop to look at his little daughter.

On the next they all left the hospital and Queen Fabia starts to tend for her children while Ren has some bussines to do. ''wAAARGHHH!''Both Ryo and Rena cried as they were hungry. Luckily Linus helped Queen Fabia to take care of the little boy Ryo. ''There there little prince.''Linus comforted the little boy. Then the boy stopped crying as Linus gave him the bottle and Queen Fabia gave her daughter the bottle.

A hour later King Ren came back and Linus handed him his son.''Here King Ren your son.''King Ren then took his son in his arms,and he looked at the little boy. ''Hey there my little son.''King Ren started to tickle him on his cheel and Ryo starts to laugh. ''HEhehehehe.''The little boy laughed and smiled at his daddy.

Meanwhile Both Rafe and Paige cleaned their children's diapers as Rafe doesnt like this job,but he knows its hard to be a parent now. Boulderon and Wolfurio also helped them out to throw the dirty diapers away in the trash can. ''So its finally settled.''Rafe said as Paige held their little son in her arms and she smiled at her husband. ''How about we play a little with them dear?''Paige asked. Rafe nodded at his wife,''Sure Paige my love.''Rafe replied. Both Rafe and Paige played peek-a-boo with them. ''Where's mommy and daddy?''Both Rafe and Paige held their hands for their eyes. ''Hehehehehe.''Rai and Para laughed at their mommy and daddy.

Rafe and Paige then looked at their son and daughter as Boulderon noticed something about them,''Rafe and Paige dont you think that Rai has yellow eyes just like you?''Boulderon asked. Paige then held her son in the arms and Boulderon was right,Rai had the same yellow eyes like his mother. ''Your right Boulderon he has the same eyes as me.''Paige answered. And Para starts to hug her daddy and Rafe also hugs her back. ''Oh Para my sweet cute little daughter Daddy loves you too.''Rafe said to his little daughter and Paige looked at them as she liked this sight. ''So father so daughter I say.''Wolfurio thought.

In Gundalia...

Little Verodias opened his eyes for the first time and he smiled at his parents.''Hehehehe,''Both Anubias and Sellon hugged their little boy and they loved him so much. ''He has his father's eyes and he is so handsome just like you dear.''Sellon said. Anubias agreed with his wife and he looked back at their little son. ''I know Sellon and he has also black hair like his mother.''Anubias replied.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Sellon and Anubias where playing with their little son Verodias,''Heheheh.''Verodias smiled at his mommy and daddy. Both Anubias and Sellon also smiled at their little boy. Then Anubias had a idea. ''How about we take a little walk with our son Sellon dear?''Anubias suggested. Sellon nodded at her husband as she then picked their son up,and put Verodias in the buggy. Anubias and Sellon then went out of their layer to take a walk through the gundalian forest. Verodias looked around as he never saw the forest before. Sellon smiled at her son. ''This is the first time you saw the forest right my cute little son?''Sellon said to her son.

Verodius smiled back at his mommy and a after hours they are heading back home,and Verodias was sleeping in his buggy.

Meanwhile in Neathia Rafe and Paige were watching their children playing with their toys. ''What a cute sight our son and daughter are playing with their blocks,what do you think Paige my dear?''Rafe asked. Paige looked at her husband and she smiled,''Well they are cute together and I am glad that they are both healthy as well.''Paige answered. Untill then Rai and Para then stopped to play with blocks as they looked at Wolfurio and Boulderon. ''Why are they staring at us Wolfurio?''Boulderon asked and Wolfurio sweatdropped. ''I think they want to play with us...ahhhhh!'' Para took Wolfurio in her hand and laughed. ''Heheh.''Rai even grabbed Boulderon in his tiny hand and he looked at the subterra bakugan.

Boulderon also looked at the boy,''So you want to play with me little guy?''Boulderon asked. The little boy nodded as both Rafe and Paige looked at their son and daughter. ''Look Rafe Para is dressing Wolfurio in a pink doll dress hahaha''Paige laughed. Wolfurio felt slight embaressed to being dressed up by a baby girl. ''I feel so stupid in this pink clothes,please Rafe I cant take it anymore!''Wolfurio shouted.

Rafe looked at his partner bakugan,''I am sorry Wolfurio,but you have to endure it till Para had enough to play with you.'' Rafe said and over a few hours both Rai and Para fell indeed asleep from playing. Wolfurio took of the stupid pink dress. Rafe and Paige picked their children in their arms.

''We better put them in their cribs again.''Rafe said. Paige agreed with her husband and they went upstairs to bring them to their crib. Boulderon laughed at Wolfurio,''You looked cute when you wear a pink dress..hahaha!'' Wolfurio looked angered at Boulderon. ''Just shup up Boulderon its not funny!''Wolfurio said. In the bedroom Rafe and Paige put them in their crib as they both looked at their little son and daughter sleeping peacefully next to each other.

''They almost reminds me of us how we are getting along with each other.''Rafe said Paige agreed with her husband and she huggs him. ''You're right dear they are like us and I am glad to have children with you.''Paige hugs Rafe. Rafe also hugged her back untill they kissed each other on the lips. Then they broke the kiss and both were also tired as well. ''Lets go to bed as well dear as tomorrow I have work to do again.''Rafe said.

Paige almost forgot it after all he had Castle knight duties to do. ''Then I will take care of our children then.''Paige replied.

To be continued.


End file.
